Grateful
by kapers in pink
Summary: So this is what it feels like to get the girl." Totally AU. My way of giving Jake the happy ending I think he deserved.


**AN**: I liked this one so much that I decided it should get its own story (as in not part of the drabbles). This is so completely AU, but I really couldn't help myself. Reviews=Love (Or maybe a shirtless Jake...)

When I first saw Bella, after he left, I was angry. Beyond angry, even. I wanted to destroy that bloodsucker for hurting her like that; for leaving her so broken and alone.

As I picked up the pieces, and helped her to heal, I went from angry to grateful.

Grateful that he had been such an idiot to leave in the first place. Grateful that he had left her in order to protect her.

He had given me the opportunity that I needed, the opportunity to show her that I was better for her. That we were better for each other.

We were perfectly right for each other, and I had him to thank for that.

But that grateful feeling flew out the door the minute Bella walked into my room. Her eyes were red, bloodshot and puffy from crying. She had an almost vacant expression on her face, her eyes staring at me, but seeing nothing. She looked lost, and broken, and only one person could make her look like that.

"What did he do?" The words came out harsher then I had intended, and she flinched. She looked down at the floor before looking up at me again.

"He... I. I left. I left him, Jake." She was whispering, but I could hear her clearly. I could feel my body start to shake as she mentioned him.

"Bella... What happened? What did he do to you?" I spoke through clenched teeth. I needed to get a handle of myself, or I was going to have to leave.

"Jake..." She sounded so defeated. "He didn't do anything. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to explain." She placed a hand on my trembling arm. To my surprise, her touch calmed the shaking instantly.

"He wanted to explain? Explain what? Why he left you? Well, lets have it. What brilliant reason did he have?" I was still livid. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, again, to that leech.

"I... I don't know." A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked at me. She almost looked... proud. "I told him not to bother explaining. I said I'd rather die then go through that pain again."

"And what did he say to that?" I couldn't help but feel curious. Bella had actually stood up for herself. To him.

"He said I wouldn't have to. And I told him he was right."

For a moment, my heart stopped beating. This was it. This was the point where Bella told me that she was sorry, that she couldn't live without him, and then she would leave.

She would leave me forever.

"Jake... Look at me, please." I felt her small hand touching my cheek. I took a breath before opening my eyes, willing myself to keep it together. "I'm here, Jake. With you."

It took a second for her words to register.

"You mean..." My mouth fell open, and I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

"I left him, Jake. I said my peace, turned around, and walked away." The same proud look was in her eyes

My arms were wrapped around her before she could say anything else, and her laughter filled the small room as I twirled her around.

"So you're mine." It wasn't a question. She was mine, and I wasn't letting her go.

"I think I always have been." Her eyes were still red and puffy, and her smile was still sad, but she was perfect to me.

And in that moment, everything changed. As I stared into her bloodshot eyes, her brown hair pulled back into a lose ponytail, her sweatshirt (my sweatshirt) two sizes too big, everything shifted.

Every part of me belonged to her.

"Bella... I..." There were no words to describe this moment. As I continued to look at her, her expression changed. The pain that had been there moments before was gone; the sadness that was in her eyes disappeared.

"Jacob..." Her eyes opened wide in recognition. "Did you just..." I felt the smile spread across my face as the realization of what just happened hit me. I nodded.

"It feels... different. Like... Nothing else matters now. Nothing except for you." Her eyes were still wide, and her lips were turned up in a smile; a smile that didn't look sad anymore.

"I guess this is what it feels like then, isn't it?" I brought my head down, my lips inches away from hers.

"What what feels like?" Her breath was warm, and smelled faintly of apples.

"This is what it feels like to get the girl."

**AN #2:** Oh yeah... I totally went there :)


End file.
